Medical devices such as catheters may be subject to a number of often conflicting performance requirements such as flexibility, strength, minimized exterior diameter, maximized interior diameter, and the like. In particular, often times there is a balance between a need for flexibility and a need for strength. Therefore, a need remains for improved medical devices such as catheters that are configured for an optimal balance between flexibility, strength, and other desired properties.